This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes. The light emitting diodes each have electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode). Emissive material is interposed between the electrodes. During operation, current passes between the electrodes through the emissive material, generating light.
Organic light-emitting diode displays are manufactured by dicing a mother glass on which multiple instances of individual display panel structures are formed into separate pieces. When cutting along a scribe line to separate two adjacent display panels, cracks or other mechanical issues such as debonding of existing layers in the display structures may be produced. Over time, even small cracks along the edge of the display panel can propagate towards the active display region. Cracks and other defects generated in this way that encroach into the active display region can allow moisture to permeate into the active display region, which results in unpleasant growing dark spots (GDS) that is visible to a user of the electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide organic light-emitting diode displays edge crack propagation prevention structures.